


[VID] Move Your Body

by ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video, club femslash, gabrielle the battling bard of poteidaia, tgif/f, their bodies are poetry, xena/gabrielle and all of my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: "feel my rhythm in your system"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Club Femslash dance party at TGIF/F 2017 (multi-fandom femslash convention in Los Angeles). Uses footage from s1-s6. First Xena: Warrior Princess vid, in which I process An Excess of Emotions about Xena/Gabrielle and Gabrielle's character arc across the entire series.

**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6zlonu814ox1ied/XWP_Move_Your_Body_FINAL_ohvienna.mp4.zip) .mp4 ** | Post on [Tumblr](http://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/159507399160/feel-my-rhythm-in-your-system-a-xena-warrior)

Subscribe on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCagKxiuq4qN7PqiDuhlxk9w?sub_confirmation=1)

Lyrics:

Poetry in your body  
You got it in every way  
And can't you see it's you I'm watching?  
I am hot for you in every way  
And turn around, let me see you  
Wanna free you with my rhythm  
I know you can't get enough  
When I turn up with my rhythm

Your body’s poetry, speak to me  
Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
(Move your body, move your body)  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
(Move your body, move your body)  
Your body’s poetry speak to me  
Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
(Move your body, move your body)  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
(Move your body, move your body)

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

Poetry in your body  
Got me started, may it never end  
Feel my rhythm in your system  
This is living, I'm your only friend  
Feel the beat in your chest  
Beat your chest like an animal  
Free the beast from its cage  
Free the rage like an animal

Your body’s poetry, speak to me  
Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
(Move your body, move your body)  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
(Move your body, move your body)  
Your body’s poetry speak to me  
Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
(Move your body, move your body)  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
(Move your body, move your body)

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

You body's poetry  
Move your body for me  
Your body's poetry  
Move your body for me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me...

Your body’s poetry, speak to me  
Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
(Move your body, move your body)  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
(Move your body, move your body)  
Your body’s poetry speak to me  
Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight?  
(Move your body, move your body)  
I wanna be your muse, use my music  
And let me be your rhythm tonight  
(Move your body, move your body)

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh


End file.
